


Promise Me Heaven, Then Put Me Through Hell

by CrystalBallOfDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBallOfDreams/pseuds/CrystalBallOfDreams
Summary: Just a little something I wrote up while listening to You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Might be a one-shot, might come up with more.I'm not good with sex scenes, so I skipped over the majority of it.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Promise Me Heaven, Then Put Me Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote up while listening to You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Might be a one-shot, might come up with more.  
> I'm not good with sex scenes, so I skipped over the majority of it.

The bar was busy for a Wednesday night, mostly drunk men trying to drown their sorrows of a boring life and trying to get through the week. Crystal leaned against the wall, a smirk on her face as she watched the man, already three bottles into his beer, miss the 6-ball and curse. “Aww.” She pouted prettily at him and grabbed her cue, lining up the cue ball with the black 8-ball. “Corner pocket.” Her blue eyes focused on the ball, her hand pulling back and shooting forward, the distinctive clunk and thunk of a ball being hit and landing in the intended pocket. The guy swore at her, slamming his cuestick down on the table along with the hundred dollars he’d wagered against her. “Don’t be like that.” She crooned, and he glared at her. “Bitch.” He muttered before walking off. Shrugging, she walked to the table up against the wall, taking a swig of her beer and pocketing the hundred in her bra. Less chance of somebody trying to grab it from there than her pocket.

“I’ll play you.” The deep voice made her turn her head, taking in the tall guy at the other end of the pool table. “After watching that guy get beat, you must be stupid or have some balls.” Crystal laughed lightly and he smirked a bit. “Maybe a bit of both.” She paused to take a long look at him, taking the shaggy brown hair, the hazel eyes that looked more amused more than anything, and the plaid shirt down to the blue jeans. Rugged but sexy. “Fine. Hundred dollars says you can’t beat me.” He raised an eyebrow but pulled a hundred out of his pocket, holding the folded-up dollar for her to see before coming over to put it on the bar table she was at. “You break.” He replied, and she shrugged, adjusting the strap of her dark red tank top before racking and leaning over the table to break. Her blue eyes flickered to the man before looking back at the table, breaking a little softer than she normally would. Might as well see if the guy was any good before giving away her hand. He huffed a bit before going for his turn, sinking a striped ball. “Stripes.” He called, and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You’ve done this before.” She commented after they’d both sunk about half of their balls, hand tightening a bit on the cuestick as she watched him put another in a pocket. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s just luck.” She snorted a bit at that, pushing her way in front of him and bending over right there, forcing him to back up a step when her ass was right up against his hips for a moment. “No such thing as luck. Only practice and knowing what you’re up against.” Another ball down, she turned back to him, glad to see his jaw clenched a bit and his hand tightening to a white-knuckle grip on his beer. Good to know he was affected by a little ass in his face. Maybe she could win anyways.

They were both down to the 8-ball, and for once Crystal wasn’t sure if she would win. With Sam’s shot lined up, she’d learned his name during the beginning of the game as she tried to talk and distract him, Crystal leaned her hands down on the table across from him, showing him ample cleavage. “You know. We could just call the game and forget the money.” Sam looked up a bit, audibly swallowing before looking back at the shot he’d lined up. “Not gonna happen sweetheart.” He replied, letting the cue ball fly and sink his final shot, Crystal cursing anything she could think of under her breath. She motioned for him to follow her to the table, grabbing the two hundreds off the table and turning around, surprised to see him right behind her, eyes dark with something she couldn’t quite pin down in the darkened lighting of the bar. “Fair and square. Despite the distractions.” She muttered and he let out a small chuckle, grabbing the money and pocketing it before leaning in to where his lips were against the shell of her ear. “Trust me. You were certainly distracting.” He whispered, and Crystal shivered as a rush of desire ran through her. She hadn’t gotten laid in a while, and while she wasn’t exactly looking for sex tonight, she wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “I wonder just how distracting I could be for you..” Crystal replied, blue eyes purposely sizing him up as she slapped some money on the table to settle her tab and winked at him before sauntering away, throwing a bit more sway into her jean-clad hips as she walked out the door and to her car, a 1970 purple Dodge Challenger. 

She was unlocking the door when footsteps came up behind her and she was yanked around and pushed up against the door with a pair of soft lips harshly against hers. Her eyes were wide for a second before she noticed the brown hair, stopping the knee already heading up to his groin for a cheap shot. She melted into the borderline rough kiss, hands going up to grab at his back and tug him closer, gasping at the hardness she felt through his pants. “How about we just head back to my place? I’d rather not do it in the parking lot.” She muttered, and he groaned slightly before nodding. She had a point. Getting into the car and waiting until he was in the passenger seat, Crystal started the purring kitten of a car and took off, not caring about speed limits as she sped to the motel she was staying at. “I’m just passing through. Motels are kind of my second home.” She explained as she pulled in, hand moving from his upper thigh were she’d been stroking most of the ride to open the glovebox and grab the hotel key card before getting out. Making sure he was following her, she unlocked the door and led him inside, turning to lock the door behind her. Once her back was to the door again, she was pinned between the cold door and the hot body of the man in front of her, hands gripping her waist tightly as he searched for the bottom of her shirt, dragging it up and tossing it on the floor somewhere. Walking him back to the bed, she turned them so that she could give Sam a little shove and he flopped down to the bed, eyes at stomach level as he started to pull at her pants, pausing at the ink being revealed on her right hip. He stopped so quickly that Crystal looked down at him in confusion, and then realized he was staring at her tattoo. “We all have our secrets. That one is mine.” She simply replied, shrugging a bit before going back to wiggling out of her jeans. “It’s no problem that I’m inked, right? Didn’t peg you for a goody two-shoes who’s against tattoos.” She teased lightly, and he shook his head before shucking his shirt, revealing the same anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Crystal ran her fingers across it lightly before meeting his gaze, shaking her head a bit. “God must think it’s funny to put two hunters in the same town and expect them not to run into each other.” Sam chuckled a bit before grabbing her down into his lap, grinding up when her soaked panties rubbed against his still clothed erection. “Well, now that the secret is out, you don’t have to be gentle with me.” She whispered in his ear, biting at it gently before groaning at his hand tangling up in her hair, yanking her head back and attacking her neck with rough love bites, other hand grabbing onto her breast harshly. She let herself sink into the feelings of sex, knowing it would probably be the last time for a while…

Crystal woke up to the morning light streaming in through the curtains, groaning and throwing her arm over her eyes in an attempt to go back to asleep. The night’s activities came back to her, and she turned her head, not surprised to see the bed empty but still smelling like the man from last night. A hunter. It’d been a while since she’d run into another one, and it’d certainly surprised her, but at least there was no commitment there. Grumbling to herself about not wanting to get up, she crawled out of bed and grabbed at her clothes thrown across the hotel room, pausing when she heard the door opening behind her. She grabbed at the gun sitting on the nightstand, cocking it and aiming it at the intruder, who immediately stopped, two bags of food in his hands from the diner down the street. “Sorry. Just thought you’d want some breakfast.” Sam explained, and she sighed, setting the gun back down and shaking her head, pulling her shirt on all the way. “Don’t scare a girl like that. How’d you even get back in?” He held up the keycard between his fingers, and she rolled her eyes a bit. “Did you at least bring something good?” She asked as she took a bag from him and peeking in, mouth immediately watering at the smell of pancakes and bacon. They ate in mostly silence, interrupted by the occasional question of what the other was doing in town and finding out she had taken care of the problem they’d come to figure out. “So, you have a brother? He a hunter too?” She asked in curiosity as she packed up her things, getting ready to leave town to find another job, glancing at Sam when he handed her the gun, which she tucked into the holster tucked into the back of her pants. “Yeah. Dean. He called earlier actually. Make sure I hadn’t gotten myself killed.” She grinned a bit and shook her head, heading to her car and popping the trunk, tossing her bag in before closing it, ignoring Sam trying to peek into her trunk in curiosity. “Siblings tend to the do that. Not that I speak from experience. Just what I’ve heard.” He nodded slightly and seemed to hesitate a bit. “Do you think I’ll see you again?” He asked and Crystal raised an eyebrow at him before leaning into the car and grabbing a pen and paper, writing her name and number down on it. “Maybe, maybe not. But here’s my number in case you need anything. A good lay, a hunting buddy, or just somebody to talk to.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting in the car and starting her up, making sure Sam was out of the way before backing out of the parking spot and peeling out of the lot, glancing in her rearview in time to see the small smile on Sam’s face as he looked at the paper she gave him.


End file.
